barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Hunting We Will Go (episode)
A Hunting We Will Go (episode) is the 6th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of the Season 3 episode Treasure Hunt, Season 2 episode The Golden Hammer and the Season 1 episode The Treasure of Rainbow Beard. Plot Jeff and Danny found a treasure hunt. Jill discovers Rainbow Beard the Pirate but Linda, Hannah, Keesha and Robert can find. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Kim *Stephen *Jeff *Danny *Jill *Emily *Curtis *Linda *Hannah *Keesha *Robert *Kristen *Luci (debut) *Tina *Sean Abel *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty *Rainbow Beard the Pirate (guest appearance) *Stella The Storyteller *Booker T. Bookworm Songs #Barney Theme Song #Why? #Scales and Arpeggios #The Land of Make-Believe #Anything Can Happen #The Adventure Song #A-Hunting We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Let's Go on an Adventure! #Colors Make Me Happy #Anything You Can Do! #Colors All Around #Going Down the Nile in Style? #The Shape Song #Mix a Color #The Barney Bag #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #That's What an Island Is! #A Pirate's Life #The Pirate Ship Song #Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea! #If I Lived Under the Sea! #Swimming, Swimming? #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea #Row, Row, Row, Your Boat! #My Yellow Blankey #The Rainbow Song #I Love You Trivia *During "Colors Make Me Happy", Barney, BJ & Kids vocal was taken from "First Things First!". *A Hunting We Will Go (episode) is the only Season 6 episode to air the Season 5 Theme Song while having the Season 6 vocals. *This is the second Season 6 episode to use the Season 5 Barney costume, first was Itty Bitty Bugs, and the third time from Five Kinds of Fun!. *This is Rainbow Beard the Pirate's final appearance. *Chip wears the same clothes from Ready, Set, Go!. And a short hair. *Kim wears the same clothes from Barney In Outer Space. And a long hair. *Stephen wears the same clothes from Camp Wannarunaround. And a short hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Danny wears the same clothes from Five Kinds of Fun!. And a short hair. *Jill wears the same clothes from Count Me In!. And a little long hair. *Emily wears the same clothes from Try It You'll Like It. And a little long hair. *Curtis wears the same clothes from A Picture of Health. And a short hair. *Linda wears the same clothes from A Sunny, Snowy Day!. And a little long hair. *Hannah wears the same clothes from Books Are Fun!. And a two hairstyles. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a hairstyle. *Robert wears the same clothes from Books Are Fun!. And a short hair. *Kristen wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And some two hairstyles. *Luci wears the same clothes from The Backyard Show. And a long hair. *Tina wears the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a pony tail. *Sean Abel wears the same clothes from Wee Singdom The Land of Music and Fun, Fireworks with Blue's Clues, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and Barney Meet the Weebles. And a short hair. *Stella wears the same clothes from Trading Places. And a ponytail hair. *When the Tina, Jeff and Sean Abel say "Barney!". after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Play Piano with Me" *When the kids say "Barney!" after Barney, Jeff, Sean Abel and Tina, the sound clip is taken from "You Are Special". *At the end of the Barney doll with a treasure. *The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "Easy, Breezy Day!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Itty Bitty Bugs". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Snack Time!". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "You Can Be Anything". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "E-I-E-I-O". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Who's Who At The Zoo?". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Night Before Christmas". *The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "Who's Who At The Zoo?". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation